Games To Be Played
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: Sonic and friends play Truth or Dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Tia Maria: My first fic ever made!**

**Shadow: Nicee.**

**Tia Maria: Just stop.**

**Shadow: Just start.**

**Tia Maria: ...**

**Shadow: ...**

**Sonic: And while they're arguing, please enjoy.**

TM: Let's play T or D.

Sonic: Yeaa.

TM: I'll decide everyone's dares.

(Sonic): Bellydance for us!

(Shadow): Who do you truly love?

(Rouge): Sing a song for us.

(Knuckles): Kiss Rouge in front of us all.

(Amy): Who do you truly hate?

Sonic: NO WAY!

TM: Yes way. Sorry. You chose dare.

Shadow: Faker. Listen to the girl. You do it.

Rouge: I'll put the music on.

_Bellydancing music starts._

Sonic: _So embarrassing._

Everybody except for Amy laughs their sides out. She starts bringing out her Piko Piko Hammer.

TM: Whoa Ames, don't get that hyped!

Amy: Very funny.

_TM turns the music off._

Knuckles: Shads your turn.

Shadow: Don't call me Shads.

TM: Well, who do you?

Shadow: Apart from Maria, I love...

Rouge: Come on, come on, come on! (A reference to Grumpy in Care Bears)

Shadow: TIA!

Everybody gasped.

TM: Really? How? When?

Shadow: Ever since we met. I had strong feelings.

TM: Same here. Thanks Shadow.

_Shadow and Tia hugged and everyone awwed._

Sonic: T, are you being nice?

TM: Sorry, what did you just say?

Sonic: Are you being nice?

TM: Noo way!

Rouge: I swear you just said 'thanks'.

TM: Did I?

Everybody: Yes!

TM: Don't remember that.

Amy: Come on Rouge! Where the microphone?

TM: Here.

Shadow: Lemme get that for you.

Sonic: This is strange.

Knuckles: You're telling me.

_Rouge started singing Lets Make a Rainbow by Care Bears._

Everyone cheered.

TM: That...

Shadow: Was...

TM & Shadow: Amazing!

Rouge: Thanks honeybuns!

Sonic: Say your girlfriend's a good singer.

Knuckles: At least she doesn't throw tantrums like yours?

Amy: Hey!

TM: Ahem.

Knuckles: Do I have to?

Shadow: Yeah. You asked for a dare.

Knuckles: T, why?

TM: Ask the brain.

Amy: Knuckles! Knuckles!

Soon everyone joined in! Knuckles leaned and kissed Rouge seductively and lasted for 20 seconds.

Sonic: Aww.

Rouge: Shut it, candy floss.

Amy: I'm pretty sure candy floss is pink.

TM: That's not the point.

Sonic: Well Ames, who do you hate?

Amy: Tia.

TM: What!

Amy: You are so annoying.

TM: What about that bad ass wipe over there.

Knuckles: Hey!

Amy: Well I think you're the bad ass wipe.

TM: I see how it is.

Sonic: Ladies. No need to...

TM: Shut it, spalding. (Reference to Alex in Madagascar) I am a tomboy. Always was, always will be. Second, don't let your reputation spoil you because of one uncompleted building.

Everybody ooed.

Sonic: Oh its on!

TM: Ha! I can beat you WITHOUT my Lamborghini.

Shadow: Honey, leave Faker alone for now.

Amy: Sonic just let her be.

Shadow: My turn.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rouge): Lick your boob.

(Knuckles): Make out with Amy.

(Amy): Don't touch Faker for 20 minutes.

(Sonic): Dance in shame.

(TM): Free.

Rouge: Shadow are you crazy?

Shadow: You said dare.

Rouge: Too extreme.

Shadow: I guess you wanna 'play' in front of everyone, eh?

Rouge: No.

Knuckles: Well do it!

_Rouge removed her bra and started licking her boob. Most of the guys (except Shadow) got an erection._

Amy: Ahem.

Sonic: Sorry Ames.

Knuckles: Keep going.

Rouge: No.

Knuckles: But she called me a bad ass wipe!

TM: I believe that was me.

Amy: Can he do it to Tia?

Shadow: No. I'm not letting that happen.

Sonic: Cause you like her.

TM: What does it matter? You like Amy.

Everyone stayed silent.

TM: Ever since Shadow said he liked me, you have been acting strange. It's not funny and I DONT appreciate it. Its way more than annoying.

_TM runs upstairs._

Shadow: See.

Sonic: Sorry.

_Shadow runs upstairs._

TM: I thought you were gonna stay downstairs.

Shadow: Naaah. I'm sorry that I got you into this mess.

TM: Its not entirely your fault but its ok. We should go down anyway.

Shadow: Wait! There's a fly behind you!

TM: Where?

_Shadow pulled her into a kiss._

Shadow: Right there.

TM: Bad ass wipe.

Shadow: Excuse me?

TM: I'm joking. Come on lets go.

Sonic: Soz T.

TM: It's ok. Anyway Knux...

Knuckles: Fine.

_Knuckles pulled Amy into a kiss. They seemed to enjoy it although they were desperate for breath._

Amy: You're not a bad kisser.

Knuckles: Neither are you.

Shadow: Is it me or is there jealousy in the air

_Sonic and Rouge were very jealous._

TM: (Nervous chuckle)

Amy: That's impossible, Shadow.

TM: Hey, rules are rules!

Amy: Look lover girl, I don't have time for your menacing jokes.

TM: Looks like you're not the only one that uses proper self defense!

Sonic: Girls. Calm down. Ames just go with it.

Rouge: From now!

Sonic: Why is it always dancing?

Shadow: I could always change it.

Sonic: Really?

Shadow: Naah.

Sonic: I'm gonna get you for that!

_Sonic starts dancing in shame._

Everybody laughed.

TM: Well that cracked everybody up.

Amy: I gotta admit, that was funny.

Sonic: Grr.

Rouge: Amy, you have 5 more minutes to go.

Knuckles: Wait, why is Tia free?

Shadow: Cos she's my girlfriend. Gotta problem with that?

TM: Girlfriend?

Everyone stared at Tia. She had never heard that word from anybody.

Sonic: Don't you know what I girlfriend is?

TM: Well yeah I do I mean no one has ever called me that.

Rouge: Out of your 6 relationships, no one has called you their girlfriend?

TM: I was never treated like one.

Shadow: I'll treat you like my queen.

TM: Shadow! You're making me blush.

Sonic: Well, we should respect you guys.

TM: Thanks Sonic.

Rouge: Amy, your time is up.

Amy: Thank goodness.

Rouge: My turn.


	3. Chapter 3

(Knuckles): Do a lap dance for Tia.

(Amy): Admit to Tia you're sorry.

(Sonic): Tell Shadow he's faster than you.

(Shadow): Tell Tia how much you truly love her.

(Tia): Be nice to Knuckles.

TM: What! Why a lap dance for me?

Rouge: Dare's a dare.

Knuckles: Can I at least do it to you Rouge?

Rouge: I guess so.

Knuckles: Really?

Rouge: Naah.

Knuckles: Cheesy.

_Knuckles lap danced for TM. He was really good although Tia looked like she was gonna barf._

TM: You can stop now.

Knuckles: Finally.

Amy: But what if she doesn't accept?

Sonic: You gotta try.

Amy: Anything for you, Sonikku.

TM: If you are coming with your hammer, I am armed.

Everybody laughed except for Amy.

Amy: No I came here to say sorry.

TM: Really?

Amy: Yeaa. We got off on the wrong foot. Wanna start over?

TM: Sure.

Everybody awwed.

Rouge: Next!

Sonic: Uh-uh. No way

Shadow: Waiting.

Sonic: NO! This is like a nightmare come to life!

TM: They are just words, STH (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Shadow: She's right.

Sonic: Fine. You are only slightly faster than me Faker.

Shadow: Why thank you. But refer to me as Shadow in the future.

Sonic: You talking to me?

Rouge: Yeaa.

Shadow: Well this should be easy. Tia?

TM: Yeah?

Shadow: I love you more than anything.

TM: Really?

Shadow: Really really. (A reference to Shrek)

TM: I love you too.

_The two engaged in a kiss._

Sonic: Seems like Faker got his wish after all.

Knuckles: I agree.

Rouge: Lets wait for them to finish.

Amy: I wish I and Sonic were like that.

TM: You will be.

Amy: *wink*

Knuckles: Revenge.

TM: What! There's no way I'll be nice to that -

Knuckles: Yea, we get it.

Shadow: Come on T. For me?

TM: Fine. For you and for you only. Oh hey Knuckles!

Knuckles: Hey T.

TM: Is that Lego shoes your wearing? Oh I love them! (NOT)

Knuckles: Why thank you. I got it from JD Sports.

TM: Don't you mean Legoland?

Shadow: She's really good.

Sonic: I wish she was like this all the time.

TM: Excuse me? I can be rude if I want but that's not the point.

Rouge: Then what is your point?

Knuckles: We haven't finished yet.

TM: Yes we have.

Knuckles: It's me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Amy): Don't talk to Shadow for an hour.

(Sonic): Complement Shadow.

(Shadow): Who would you engage in sex apart from T?

(Tia): Don't make eye contact with Amy for 5 minutes.

(Rouge): Why do you like flirting so much?

Amy: Mine's easy. I don't even LIKE talking to Shadow. He's sucha creep.

Sonic: You just got served!

Shadow: By your bipolar girlfriend. Yeah, I kinda figured.

Amy: Shut it spalding.

Rouge: Your time starts now honey.

Sonic: Why on earth would I complement Shadow. He's a fucking bombaclut.

Shadow: Mind your language.

Sonic: Can I choose another option? Please Knux.

Knuckles: Sure. You can complement TM instead.

Sonic: Thank you.

TM: What we talking about? (A reference to Chicken Little

Sonic: Its a dare. I don't actually mean everything I say.

TM: Go on.

Sonic: You're pretty, gotta cute stature, front and behind and you can be very nice at times.

TM: OMG. Sonic do you actually mean that?

Sonic: No...

TM: So why are you blushing?

Sonic: Fine! I mean it.

TM: So nice of you.

Shadow: Ahem.

TM: Shadow! You're still my boyfriend. That's not gonna change.

Shadow: You bet.

Shadow: Why do I HAVE to answer this question?

Sonic: Cos you do, Faker.

Shadow: Probably you Rouge.

Rouge: Why thank you. But is that supposed to be nasty?

Shadow: Whaddya mean?

Rouge: You used the word probably.

Shadow: Well if you were my girlfriend/fiancee/wife I WOULD.

Rouge: Darling.

TM: But she's my new best friend!

Amy: How? We just fought a few mins ago.

TM: But we are the same age.

Amy: True (Its true my name is acc Tia Maria and I am acc 12)

TM: Can't it be with YOU Knux.

Knuckles: OK. I don't like you anyway.

Rouge: I like flirting because that's my thing.

Knuckles: But why do you do it to everyone?

Rouge: Cos I do. Gotta problem with that?

Shadow: Kinda.

Rouge: Then call 911 to get cops.

Shadow: Hmph.

Amy: My turn!


	5. Chapter 5

(Sonic): Who's your fav MLP character?

(Shadow): Why do you love T so much?

(Tia): Pretend you are having sex with Rouge.

(Rouge): Keep quiet for 20 mins.

(Knuckles): Why are you and T such enemies?

Sonic: RD.

Amy: Who?

Sonic: Rainbow Dash. She my favourite.

Amy: And IT's a she?

Sonic: Totally. She fast just like me. Awesome just like me. If I didn't meet Amy, we would have been a great couple.

TM: Well excuse me.

Amy: You got that right sister.

Rouge: Well why do you love her?

Shadow: I love T because she's unique.

TM: How do you mean?

Shadow: Well you have a unique name but that's not the point. You remind me of Maria.

TM: Who?

Shadow: Maria Robotnik. She was my only friend until she died. She had NIDS: Neuro Immunodeficiency syndrome.

TM: Isn't that like AIDS? Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome?

Shadow: I don't know. Anyway she was so kind and loving like you. But you're just even more special. I can't explain it. It's just you're beautiful and you have a great personality. You're very sly and cheeky but have a brilliant sense of humor. You're wonderful.

An awkward silence occurred.

Amy: Well this is awkward.

TM: Are you being serious Shad?

Shadow: I-I -

_TM pulled him into another kiss. This time no one interrupted._

TM: I can't believe you actually mean it.

Shadow: I never lie.

Sonic & Knuckles: Yeah right.

Amy: Shut up.

TM: You made my life a whole lot better. I think you just repaired the damage from my heart.

Everyone awwed.

Shadow: Wanna sit next to me?

TM: Love to.

TM & Rouge: WHAT!

Amy: Dare's a dare.

Knuckles: You just killed it Ames.

Sonic: Don't talk to her that way.

Rouge: We are never doing that.

TM: We are close friends but NEVER in a lifetime will I start acting like a bi.

Amy: OK. T you can choose to pretend.

TM: Oh I know.

Shadow: I see where this is going.

TM: Exactly.

Sonic: You guys are like one of the strongest couples.

Rouge: You got that right.

TM: Did we actually take that long?

Amy: We were hearing you upstairs.

Shadow: But we didn't actually do it. We are still virgins by the way.

Sonic: We heard laughing.

TM: We were making silly faces. We didn't actually do the dare.

Shadow: BTW where's Knux?

Sonic: He went to go and barf in the toilet.

Rouge: Well that's rude.

Amy: You're telling me.

Shadow: Please stop your sarcasm.

TM: Well I'm actually impressed she's taking lessons from me.

Rouge: Starting from now I'll be quiet.

TM: Good. Way ahead of us.

Knuckles: Well. You wanna know why?

TM: Yes. We all do.

Knuckles: I'm jealous of you.

Everybody: WHAT!

Knuckles: I mean you're so popular. I just wanna be like you.

TM: If you were jealous, why didn't you say so? I could have been nicer.

Knuckles: But you started calling me a bad ass wipe and all.

TM: I'm sorry but it was just a joke. We can always be friends.

Knuckles: I guess.

TM: Come on! I could treat you like my older brother besides Sonic.

Knuckles: If you say so.

Sonic: HAHA! Oh yeah this is happening!

TM: Can this be the last one cos I gotta get home.


	6. Chapter 6

(Shadow): What would you give your birthday date?

(Tia): What's your favourite game and why?

(Rouge): Free.

(Knuckles): Free.

(Amy): Free.

Shadow: Probs 17th April.

TM: Really? That's my birthday.

Shadow: I know. That's why I picked it.

TM: You're so romantic.

Shadow: I know.

TM: My favourite game is Tomb Raider.

Sonic: Why couldn't it have been Sonic the Hedgehog?

Shadow: Or Shadow the Hedgehog?

TM: I dunno. Tomb Raider's more exciting I guess.

Rouge: Well she does have a point.

Amy: Meaning...

TM: Don't worry. By the way I gotta get home. Tamara will be worried.

Amy: Your older sister right?

TM: Gotcha.

Shadow: Bye.

TM: Wait Shadow.

Shadow: Huh?

_TM hugs Shadow. Shadow hugs her back._

TM: See y'all tomorrow.

Everybody: Bye.

_The door closes._

Rouge: Should we sleep here?

Shadow: Yeah. Who's house is this?

Sonic: Tia's.

Knuckles: She won't mind.

_Everybody sleeps. It was a tiring day._

THE END.


End file.
